


Aching Silences

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph said something stupid in a moment of anger, now she wishes she hadn't spoken at all. </p><p>AUish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aching Silences

The silence where Miriam would have said something aches. She is gone, not from life but from the WI and it is enough to hurt. Steph knows she must go to her, find her, try to draw her out but she is ashamed at her own angry outburst, the thing that chased her away. She had blamed Miriam for the loss of so much and yet, now, she found herself wondering why she had reacted so strongly. 

She looks up only when Erica moves closer, silence not broken but shared. The scarring has faded in many places but Steph swears she can feel them still on Erica’s wrists and hands, the same soft hands that close over her own. 

“Go to her.”

The words are soft. 

“Apologize. She will forgive you.”

Steph sighs, shaking her head, still silent and stubborn. 

“She needs a friend, Steph, and you were hers… we all were but you…. She needs you. Your strength, your incredible determination.”

Steph, eventually, speaks. 

“How can I? I…”

“You were angry, it happens…”

“She wouldn’t want to see me.”

“You don’t know that… you can’t know that until you try.”

Erica falls silent for a moment, then adds a softer option. 

“Why don’t you come with me… I’m supposed to see her soon anyway…”

Steph flushes, angrily wiping hot tears from her face with a hand before agreeing. Erica is right, she has to try.


End file.
